


Underwater Joy

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [41]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I just really made this for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Feferi fanfiction I made for my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwater Joy

In the golden castle, the water flows quickly through it. The multiple species of sea creatures are scattered around the castle, many of them doing what they want to do. Despite all of these creatures everywhere, the castle is quite clean. There is neither sight nor smell of natural creature waste, disease, decay, or death. The gold castle is spotless from anything that could harm it’s priceless polish.  
Just then, a beautifully young seadweller swims into the castle, choosing to enter through a window instead of a door. This extraordinarily beautiful female has the normal pale grey skin of any and every troll, with the normal pitch black hair that reaches down to her slightly expanded, chubby legs. Her whole body was a bit rounded, but in a cute, adorable way. The clothes she wears compliment her body quite nicely, for her tanktop, made of mostly black with only her important Pisces sign stamped onto it in the royal fuchsia color, fits her perfectly and a skirt sewn together with cloth of three colors, a teal blue, a jade green, and ribbons of a tannish, light brown color. The design for this skirt is quite unique, for the pattern of the skirt is the front of it goes down to her knees as the sides recede to the mid-thigh. At the back of the skirt, there are two tails on either side that is longer than her legs.  
This female troll of royalty swims over to some cuddle fish that she keeps in a huge cage that they can easily swim out of, they’re just to stupid too. The seadweller carefully takes one of the cuddle fish out of the cage and cautiously culls the little guy. Her definition of cull is different from the rest of troll society. Cull for 99.9% f trolls is to kill them, most preferably on the spot. Her meaning of cull is to care greatly for the creature. The strange thing though is that she is keeping them in a cage that isn’t necessarily good for them. She is still greatly influenced by troll society. She kisses the fish on top of the fragile tiny head, smiling a gentle smile that she can only pull off for a highblood.  
Feferi Peixes cares for everyone and everything. She wants everyone to treat each other with great respect and dignity and to not treat each other as mere tools that only serve one purpose. She knows that to make his happen, she must kill Her Imperial Condescension, and this young Peixes is willing to do that for her dream.


End file.
